If You Could Only See
by The Hattress Of Horror
Summary: ZADR. Yep. Inspired by the song If You Could Only See by Tonic, one of my favorite songs. Zim and Dib run off together, but how is everyone else gonna take it?
1. Zim Tells His Tallest

COME FIND ME ON DEVIANT ART!

.com/

CHAPTER 1

"Zim, this is FORBIDDEN. You KNOW this, right?", the exceedingly confused tall alien asked the smaller one from the screen.  
>"Yes, My tallest. This is all I've ever wanted. I'm sorry, but I can't go on like I have been. I must.", the alien proclaimed defensively to his much taller purple and red clothed leaders. The tall red alien sighed and rubbed his long stalk-like antennae in a displeased manner. His name was Red.<br>"Fine then, Zim. By the power of the almighty tallest, we banish you a 3rd time and to never return. You will be labeled a fugitive, and will possibly be labeled as wanted dead or alive. You are to reside in the stars for the rest of the Irken Empire's reign, and will no longer receive further calls from us. All transmit ions sent to us will be ignored. You are now a complete outcast to the Irken race. Again.", Red seriously delivered.  
>"But I have to ask, Zim.", the co-leader alien named Purple started," WHY? WHY are you willing to give up everything you have for this?"<p>

The smaller rose-eyed alien sighed and flexed his lekku in thought. He looked up at his leaders on the large Irken screen and replied.  
>"If you could only see the way he loves me, then maybe you would understand. Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says….when he says he loves me.", he finished with a hint of sadness. This was it. He's been planning this for over a year, and now was the time.<br>"But…doesn't he have Hazel eyes?", the red one asked. But he was too late. Zim had already cut the power on the transmit ion and had already booted up his alien ship which contained every bit of his belongings in it. Including his robot side-kick Gir, who was sitting sadly in the back of the cruiser, staring out into the night.

FINIS OF ONE~

A Quote from the Hattress::: NO QUOTE FOR YOU! )X


	2. The Last Goodbye

COME FIND ME ON DEVIANT ART!

.com/

CHAPTER 1

"Zim, this is FORBIDDEN. You KNOW this, right?", the exceedingly confused tall alien asked the smaller one from the screen.  
>"Yes, My tallest. This is all I've ever wanted. I'm sorry, but I can't go on like I have been. I must.", the alien proclaimed defensively to his much taller purple and red clothed leaders. The tall red alien sighed and rubbed his long stalk-like antennae in a displeased manner. His name was Red.<br>"Fine then, Zim. By the power of the almighty tallest, we banish you a 3rd time and to never return. You will be labeled a fugitive, and will possibly be labeled as wanted dead or alive. You are to reside in the stars for the rest of the Irken Empire's reign, and will no longer receive further calls from us. All transmit ions sent to us will be ignored. You are now a complete outcast to the Irken race. Again.", Red seriously delivered.  
>"But I have to ask, Zim.", the co-leader alien named Purple started," WHY? WHY are you willing to give up everything you have for this?"<p>

The smaller rose-eyed alien sighed and flexed his lekku in thought. He looked up at his leaders on the large Irken screen and replied.  
>"If you could only see the way he loves me, then maybe you would understand. Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says….when he says he loves me.", he finished with a hint of sadness. This was it. He's been planning this for over a year, and now was the time.<br>"But…doesn't he have Hazel eyes?", the red one asked. But he was too late. Zim had already cut the power on the transmit ion and had already booted up his alien ship which contained every bit of his belongings in it. Including his robot side-kick Gir, who was sitting sadly in the back of the cruiser, staring out into the night.

FINIS OF ONE~

A Quote from the Hattress::: NO QUOTE FOR YOU! )X


End file.
